A little Fairy Tail
by crazygirl598
Summary: OC Misty and Izzie are the newest to Fairy Tail through neither have experienced the feeling of true nakama. will gray and natsu change that or will true love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

Ok ok ok! This Fairy Tail has two OCs which is me and Fairychick44. I was really excited about writing this because I love adding myself and a fellow friend into the fanfic word xD. Oh and for creepypasta fans..I shall be writing a fanfic about those lil devils soon ;) ONWARD WITH THE STORY

"Izzie...we...need...to stop..." Misty says, breathless from running. "No! WE CANT WE HAVE TO FIND...F..FAIRY..." Izzie trails off as she notices to boys fighting. Misty turns towards the two fighting and smiles. "YOU IDIOT!" the one shirtless and with dark hair yells and throws a punch at the pinkette. The pinkette dodges it and scoffs. "SHUT THE HELL UP! IT AINT MY FAULT I DIDNT KNOW DESTROYING THEIR MANSION WOULD TAKE AWAY FROM OUR REWARD!" He is about to hit the dark haired boy when he turns to see Misty laughing on the ground holding her stomach from laughing so hard. Izzia rolls her eyes. "Idiots..." she mutters.

The pinkette walks to Misty and glares at her. "Why the hell are you laughing?!" He says. Izzie begins to glare at the pinkette who just threatened Misty. Misty stops laughing and stands, "Because I can. Truely you would laugh too if you saw to hot idiots fighting like dumbasses, causing everyone to look at them. You show true spirit...I like that.." The dark haired walked up and was blushing from the 'hot' comment. The pinkette didn't seem to understand that yet.

Izzie rolls eyes once more and scoffs. "Dont forget what we're looking for, Misty. We must find Fairy tail. You know we made a promise and you must stick to it." The dark haired and pinkette's ears perked up. "Fairy tail you say?" They say in union. Misty nods. "DOES THE MEAN YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS?!" misty squeals. The dark haired laughs and nods. The pinkette puncues his fist in the air and grabs Izzie's hand and takes off. The dark haired boy laughs and takes misty's hand and runs. "Thank you..." Misty says. "No problem. At fairy tail there is always more room for new nakama! Oh I'm Gray Fulbbuster. Nice to meer new nakama." Gray smiles at her. Misty gets a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of her. something she hasn't felt in a felt like someone, for once, was happy to see her. like they wanted her as nakama. most of all, she felt welcomed.

-At the guild-

"Woah...Natsu...Gray. Who do you got there? I know Erza sent you two on a mission by youselves as punishment but...who are the two gorgeous girls?" Macaro [sorry I forgot how to his name.] Says. The guild nods in agreement. Misty and Izzie blush. Natsu lets go of Izzie's hand, blushing. Izzie giggles and waves at the guild thatsurronds her. Misty waves as well, but doesn't let Gray's hand go. Gray senses that her grip has tightened since he grabbed it in town. 'Is she scared?...' he thinks.

His thouguts are Iinterupted by Mire jane grabbing Izzie and Misty and bringing them to Master's Office. "Ah...new comers, eh? My tthey're both beautiful. Mira Jane...get the stamp." Master M says. Misty gulps, thinking this 'stamp' is bad but Izzie gives her a reassuring smile. The white haired girl comes back with a stamp. "Where and what color?" She asks, smiling super big. Misty got hers black and on her left arm. Izzie got hers green on her right arm. Misty couldn't contain herself and squealed loudly. Izzie smiles as her best friend jumped around like an idiot.

Mire jane takes Misty and Izzie back to the front to introduce them to everyone. She points to a brunette woman sitting on a table, drinking out of a barrel. "That's Cana." Cana looks up and the and smiles, still drinking. Mira jane then points to a tall, Red head with armor on. "Erza Scarlet..." Mira Jane says cheerily. Izzie and Misty stare in awe, "Tinania..." the mutter. they go through just about everyone besides the two that brought them there.

Mira jane left the two girls to talk to natsu and gray. "Hi!" Misty squeaks at Natsu and Gray. Izzie smiles, "Nice to meet you. As you can see I'm Izzie and this is Misty." Natsu and Gray nod. "So what Iis your powers?" Natsu asks while Gray stays quiet. "Hmmm mine is... Weather..per say. I control it and I can make it. So mess with me and you're simply goiing to end up in a Hurricane...literally. " Izzie says, winking at Natsu. Natsu turns to Misty. "I...I.. use telepathy and dark magic... I can make dark anything. Flames...ice make... nature... you name.. I can make it dark..." Misty whispers softly, affraid that they will fear her magic. She looks up to see Natsu staring wide eyed. "That's... AMAZING YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME FLAME ON FLAME!" He yells. Misty shakes her head instantly.

"Awwwwwe common Misty..." Natsu pouts. 'No... I can't... I will destroy you in one hit... Izzie ...help...' Misty sends tye message to Izzie and Izzie nods. "Why not fight me instead?" Izzie says with smirks. Misty sighs in releif. Gray notices how troubled Misty is and goes to her. "Hey... you ok?" He asks. Misty shakes her head. "I will explain later but for now... lets watch Izzie and Natsu fight. I know Izzie will beat his ass in a heart beat." Misty giggles and Gray laughs as well. "Eh...I wouldn't underestimate that flame brain.. Common. They're heading outside.." Gray wraps his arm around you and you walk together. 'Something is different about her... and I like that. .. Something deep insside tells me to keel her safe and to never let her go...' Gray thinks to himself. Little did he know Misty was thinking; 'This Gray is nice...even after knowing my horrifying magic... I..think I might grow to love this Gray Fullbuster...'

Dun dun daaaaa R&R please tell me what you think :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: the fight and their first job!

Misty pov.

I take Gray outside to watch my best friend fight the handsome Natsu Dragoneel. I giggle, prepared to watch Izzie wipe the floor with him. They walk in circle, not taking their eyes of the other. natsus fist were on fire, a big smirk was on his face. Izzie had little rain clouds circle around the two and her face was emotionless.

Natsu laughs, "BEGIN!" he yells, charging at her. Izzie smirks and send three rain clouds at him, they put his fire out instantly. This did nothing to him, at least...that's what Natsu had thought. Everytime he tried to land a punch on her, his flames would begin to drip into flamey rain. Izzie chuckles. Natsu scowled, "THATS NOT FAIR IZZIE IS CHEATING!" he would complain. I giggled at him. I began to loose intrest in the fight and stared at Gray.

He soon notices me staring and turns to me, I look away, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. I heard him chuckle and wrap his arms around my waist. I gasp and blush but I don't refuse. I giggle at the flaming Natsu and Gray laughs too

Natsu notices me laughing and charges at me, "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!? SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO MISTY!" he yells as he charges at me. He jumps up and yells "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" he aims at me. I shriek and do the only I could, I put my hands up and yell, "DARK MAKE; FORCEFEILD!" a sheild of blackness covers me as soon as Natsu hits, but instead of damaging me, Natsu goes flying in the other direction. I fall to my knees, fearing I truely hurt my friend. Izzie runs to my side, "Are you ok, did you get hurt?!" She asks franticly. I shake my head, "I-is Natsu ok?..." I ask. Izzie and I look towards where Natsu landed, finding him knocked out. I gasp and run to him. "SHIT! ARE YOU OK!? WAKE UP, FLAME BRAIN!" I yell at him while shaking him.

After a couple of shakes, he groans. I sigh in releif. His eyes shoot open and he punches me. I juml back, shocked. I get angry and my hands turn into black flames. "Fine...you wanted a fight...you're gonna get one, you cocky bastard!" I say. Izzie gasps, "No, you can't Misty!" I shake my head. "I came here to control my magic...not to hide Iin fear...trust me on this one..." Natsu chuckles, "Now wwe're talking..." he charges at me and I simply punch him in the gut, sending him flying. He lands on his feet. I smile, he really can put up a fight...

We charge at each other, throwing punches at each other. "I see dark flames is too easy..." I say and change my dark flames into dark ice make. "Dark Ice Make; floor!" I yell and turn the ground near Natsu into black ice. Natsu slips and slides to me. I pick him up by his shirt.[or whatever that thing he wears is called] I punch him in the gut really hard. He groans in pain and I laugh. "Ready to loose?" I ask. He smirks, "...NEVER! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He yells and blows fire on me. Not expecting the hard blow, I go flying. I hit the ground hard.I stand up and feel something go down my forehead. I put my hand on my forehead and bring my hand down. Shit...II'm bleeding. I shake it off and charge at Natsu. He stands, ready for me to attack. But I disappear, he gasps when I appear above him. "Hmm...I knew I left something out about my magic... DARK ICE MAKE LANCE!" I yell and shoot lances at Natsu, this time he gets . I laugh as evetyone cheers, indicating I won.

Izzie runs to me, a huge grin on her face. Everyone surrounds us, "Wow...these girls are something...both able to beat Natsu within 10 minutes!" Someone says I smile, happy they're proud of me. I see Gray out the corner of my eye laughing at Natsu. I giggle at him...so cute... Izzie looks at me then Gray and cracks a grin, "Someone's in loooooooooove." She teases. I blush and roll my eyes. "P-please...I just meet the guy..." I mutter.

-later-

"So, Misty. Izzie. Where are you two going to live?" Mira Jane asks. I shurg and Izzie thinks for a little bit. "I heard there's a couple of cheap appartments nearby. Doesnt Lucy live in one?" Izzie says. Lucy comes up and nods, "Its cheap...when you actually get moeny for the job..." I giggle. "Well, if me and Izzie team up I'm sure we'll get the job done!" I exclaim. Natsu runs up to me along with Gray, "JOIN TEAM NATSU! WITH YOUR MAGIC WE'LL BE UNSTOPPABLE! PLEASE MISTY AND IZZIE!" Natsu begs us. I laugh and nod. Gray puts his arm around my shoulder. "Finally we have someone worth while on our team! Besides Erza of course..." Izzie shakes her head, "We jeed to redeem ourselves by doing job on our own." Natsu and Gray sigh. "Can we at least come to support you?" Natsu asks, practically begging. Izzie smiles, "I don't see how's that is a problem...sure BUT only you two. No one else." Natsu and Gray high five. Mira Jane claps, "I've never seen Natsu and Gray so happy for the same reason...you girls truely are something...anyway what job do you two want?"

I walk up to the bulletin board and search for one. I find one that I like and take it. "Thos sounds good...we just have to find a missing amulet for a king. Simple enough, right?" I say, giving Izzie the paper. She nods, "And a good amount of money in return... 100, 000 jewels is enough to by an apartment! " she smiles. I juml up and down in excitement.

"LETS GO!" I squeal and take off. The others following behind. only, we didn't know how much trouble this amulet will cause us.


End file.
